


Petunia's Theory

by garnet_dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Marauders era, One-Shot, Snape is not a vampire, Vampires, crackish, snape100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnet_dragon/pseuds/garnet_dragon
Summary: Petunia has a theory about Snape.





	

“I know what I saw,” Petunia insisted. “I saw him turn into a bat last night.”

“Honestly, Petunia--if I were a vampire, how do you explain all of the times you’ve seen me out in the daylight?” Severus snapped. Petunia thought for a moment.

“You must be using a spell,” she replied.

“There is no such spell,” Severus said slowly. “I know all about the Dark Arts, and I’ve never come across one.”

“Besides,” Lily added, “you know he has no problem with garlic. Have you smelled his breath?” Severus shot Lily a dirty look, but Lily just smirked.


End file.
